Never Underestimate Kimiko
by osnapitspolly
Summary: Kimiko is always getting teased by the guys. So there is a song saying that she will one day be better than the guys


This is about the episode of "Tangle web come" with the song "Never Underestimate A Girl" by Vanessa Hudgens.

_Never Underestimate Kimiko_ Kimiko thinks it only takes a girl to understand anything. But the guys think she is only a girl who has no mind. Kimiko knows she can win the showdown. The guys think she is weak just because she is a girl. Kimiko knows she can win. Kimiko knows it is clear on who is the boss when she has a temper. She knows she can be the boss but the boys think different. Kimiko says what boy could stand a chance. But the boys know any boy can beat her. It takes a girl to understand  
Just how to win  
She knows...She can  
I think it's clear  
Who wears the pants  
What boy...could stand...a chance 

Kimiko thinks it is easy to use the sheng gong wu. She needs complete control for it. She'll get the best of the boys every single time they get her mad. Though they think they would learn by know.

She makes it look easy  
In control completely   
She'll get the best of you...every single...time  
Though by now you'd realize you should

They know they should never underestimate Kimiko. Because they know Kimiko can get anything she wants from her dad. Kimiko is never going to stop trying to prove to them. Kimiko knows it so do the boys. Like she said Never underestimate her. Kimiko always gots a plan to prove the boys anything. The world is practically in her hands.

**Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands**

Kimiko has lipstick and puts on to look good. She has an outfit to match it to look hot. She knows boys have it good, but she knows she has better. She might look like the secretary but might end up their boss. Whether the boys like it or not.

**She got the lipstick  
Puts it together  
Boys have it good   
But girls have it better...(watch out)  
Your secretary might   
End up your boss  
Whether you...really like it...or not**

Kimiko makes it look easy. Either way she has every thing. But Kimiko will get the best out of all the boys every single time. That's right you should never get her mad.

**She makes it look easy  
In control control completely   
She'll get the best of you... every single...time  
That's right...no no no you should**

Never underestimate Kimiko she gets everything she wants. The boys know you can't stop her. Kimiko knows she going to be the best the boys also know that (maybe not Omi but he has a big Ego). But just don't underestimate her. Kimi always has a plan so don't get her mad. The world is practically in her hand.

**Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands**

Kimiko might become the president. She will make all the rules. All she says don't try to win the game because you'll her mad and you will lose. "Know what girls this is Kimiko talking we got it we are the boss. We all got it goin' on. Come one we tried to tell them all along." "Listen up guys take a little sound advice from us girls and maybe not get beat in up."

**She might be the president  
Make all the rules  
Don't try to win the game  
You're only gonna lose  
Now girls you know we got it  
Got it goin on  
We've been tryin to tell them all along   
Listen up guys  
Take a little sound advice**

Never underestimate Kimiko. She gets everything she gets what she wants. Kimiko is never going to stop. Boys you know she is awesome. You know she knows she is awesome. She always said never underestimate her. She always got a plan to rule you and every boy. The world like she says is practically in her hands.

**Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands**


End file.
